parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 1 - Opening/The Sky is Falling!
a part 1 of Victor Little Trasncript *LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Productions Logo *ToonCube Studios Films Logo *Percy (narrating):throat Now, where to begin? tongueHow 'bout, "Once upon a time"? *SLAM! *Percy: How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do somethin' else. gasps I got it, I got it, here we go. Here's how to open a movie! *Circle of Life" plays *Percy: No, I don't think so. It sounds familiar. Doesn't it, to you? *The Book *Percy: Oh, no, no, not the book. How many have seen "opening the book" before? *screech *Percy: Close the book. We're not doing that. Here's what we're gonna do. Why don't I just go back to the day things took a turn for the worse? *singing *ringing *Victor: Run for your Lives! Everyone run for cover! SOS! Mayday! Mayday! Code red! Duck and cover! You're all in danger! *Matilda: Ah! all the Hatchings *crying *Sulley and Mike: (running) *Victor: (offscreen) Run For Cover! *Running in Panic *Maggie: (Running) *Victor: Run For Your Lives! *ringing *wails *Runs *Victor: Emergency! Emergency! *Running *Poppy: Screaming *into Water Tower *Rodriguez Brothers: whoah. *on The Water Tower *Rodriguez Brothers: Screaming *Hatchings: Crying *Victor: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *Woman: Look out! Take cover! *Remy and Migo: Screaming *Sloane Plunderman: (Running and Panting) *Ace Ripley: Whoa! It's cool. I've already got tickets. *Sloane Plunderman: Huxley's got me! *Huxley Plunderman: GET BACK HERE WITH MY LUNCH!!! *Sloane Plunderman: on Bike Go! Go! Go! *crashing *horns honking *All: clapping Huh? screaming *CRASH! *Victor: Run For Cover! *Manny: VICTOR! WHAT IS IT! WHAT'S GOING ON!? *Victor: The Sky is Falling! The Sky is Falling! *Migo: The Sky is Falling? *Remy: Are You Crazy?! *Victor: No no no It's True! Come With Me. *Percy: No. Son! What? *Victor: It happened under the old oak tree! I'm not making this up. It's here. stammering There's a piece of the sky somewhere... ...somewhere on the ground. It was shaped Iike that! *Emmet: It Iooks Iike a stop sign? *Victor: Yes! Only it doesn't say "stop" and it's blue and it has a cloud on it. And it hit me on the head! It Iooked Iike a stop sign. *Man: Wait! What's that? *Percy: Son, is this what hit you? *Victor: What? Oh, no, Dad. It was definitely a piece of the sky! *Percy: Piece of the sky. It's OK, everyone! *Victor: Dad, no. *Percy: There's been, Iike, a Iittle mistake. It was just an acorn that-that hit my son. A Iittle acorn. *Victor: No! Dad, no. *Percy: Quiet, son. This is embarrassing enough already. *Grinch: Victor! What were you thinkin'! *Sam Sparks: Why put your town's safety in jeopardy! *Spongebob: How could you mistake a stop sign for an acorn! *Victor: But it... a big acorn Ievel fluh. *Sam Sparks: What did he say? *Victor: A big acorn Level fluh... *Sam Sparks: It was a big acorn? *Grinch: An ape throwing coleslaw? *Victor: offscreen A big acorn Level fluh... *Mushu: Gesundheit! *Otis: Ladies and gentlemen, it's just gibberish, gibberish of an insane person. *Lovelace: Oh Come on, Percy! Your kid went and scared us all half to death! *Percy: Well, what can I tell you, folks, my son, you know... Kids do crazy stuff. You have kids. It's... *Victor: No, Dad. It wasn't an acorn. It was... it was a piece of the sky. Really, it was. You gotta believe me. Gallery LAVGP (Logo).png|LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Productions Logo Tooncube_Studios.png| chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|Percy: (narrating, clears throat) Now, where to begin? (clicks tongue) How 'bout, "Once upon a time"? Ubuntu 13.png|(door slams) Percy: How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do somethin' else. (gasps) I got it, I got it, here we go. Here's how to open a movie! Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-4.jpg|Circle of Life" plays Ubuntu 13.png|Percy: No, I don't think so. It sounds familiar. Doesn't it, to you? Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|The Book Percy: Oh, no, no, not the book. How many have seen "opening the book" before? (brakes screech) Surly: Close the book. We're not doing that. Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-17.jpg|(chorus singing) Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-20.jpg|(bell ringing) Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_0927.jpg|Run for your Lives! Everyone run for cover! angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-2741.jpg|Matilda: Ah! the all the Hatchings angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-6083.jpg|crying monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3511.jpg|Sulley and Mike: (running) smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-1256.jpg|Running in Panic Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-2110.jpg|Maggie: (Mooing & Running) Home-disneyscreencaps.com-1406.jpg|Victor: Run For Your Lives! ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-333.jpg|Runs Trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-2797.jpg|Poppy: Screaming chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-102.jpg|into Water Tower chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-137.jpg|Woman: Look out! Take cover! ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-2431.jpg|Remy: Screaming smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-874.jpg|Migo: Screaming Sloane_Plunderman_Running.png|Sloane Plunderman: Running Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE